XV The Twilight Princess
by Cheeky-Fairywitch
Summary: A girl with no memories wanders through an unknown town. Amongst the unknown, she is approached by a hooded figure who gives her an identity. Now with a new identity, how will she repay this man? No 'flames' or i'll spaz xD


It was a dark night in an unknown town. She wandered through the pelting rain and the empty dark streets where there was no sign of life. As she glanced around, tall skyscrapers surrounded her. Only a few had neon lights so they gave a very dark and eerie feeling.

"Wet and dark...Just great..." She thought out loud to herself, hearing the sound of her echo as she put her long brown hair behind her right ear.

As she continued to walk through the deserted city, she reached a clearing. There was nothing but puddles on the cold, wet ground. About ten meters away stood a large skyscraper with several steps leading up towards its entrance. Deciding this tower would help her keep dry, she sprinted towards it. Hopefully she'd find out the name of this strange place. As she approached the tower, a swirl of darkness swerved around at the bottom of the skyscrapers' steps. Out of the swerving darkness, a hooded figure suddenly appeared.

"Huh...? Who are you?" She asked the figure while standing her ground.

"So...You're the energy I sensed..." He said while slowly approaching the girl.

_"What should I do?"_ She thought to herself, slowly inching backwards while looking around at her surroundings. _"Not even a stick...? Great..."_

A strange sensation in her hands suddenly made her wonder. She held out both hands in front of her. "Huh?"

A swirl of silver and black magic surrounded the palms of her hands. Out of the blue, a pair of an unusual looking weapon appeared - one in each hand. They both looked like a blade...But a blade of a scythe?

_"Odd..."_ She thought, looking at her newly founded weapons.

"So...I see you want to fight..." The hooded figure said, sounding uncertain. "I guess I'll have to show you the strength of Organization XIII."

_"Organization XIII?"_ She thought, looking puzzled.

The hooded figure raised his hand in front of him. Suddenly a book appeared floating above his hand.

"Uh...So you're gonna beat me by boring me with literature..." She joked, underestimating the hooded man.

"I think you should listen closely to the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'!"

Pages of the book scattered into the winds flying towards her. Thinking this was nothing; she remained still and stood her ground. The hooded figure had disappeared. She looked around in the same spot to see if he was still there. Appearing from one of the pages was the hooded figure, charging at her with what appeared to be her weapon. She quickly and swiftly blocked his attack with her two scythe blades and charged at him with a huge force. As soon as the blades were about to make contact with the hooded figure, he disappeared into nothing.

"Where did you go?" She asked, glancing around. All she could see were raindrops falling from the night sky. Double-taking, she caught a glimpse of black.

"Right behind you!" He yelled, charging at her from behind, making a direct hit on her left arm.

Slash!

The attack was so powerful; it caused her to fly backwards, making her land heavily on her right arm. As she turned to look up, he stood in front of her and held an exact replica of one of her scythe blades to her face. Rain was falling from his cloak. He looked very dark and very mysterious.

"Don't underestimate me," he threatened before dealing the final blow.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he flipped the blade around to hit her. As soon as he went to enforce the attack, there was no one there.

"Don't underestimate me either!"

A blow from behind hit him in the center of the back. Not from a blade, but from magic. He turned around to see her. She had both scythe blades in her hands and dark magic surrounding her.

The battle continued with neither party showing signs of giving up. About thirty minutes into the battle, both parties started to show signs of fatigue. The rain started pouring down, harder than before.

"I...I...see you don't...give up easily," the hooded figure stated while trying to catch his breath.

She nodded in reply, panting.

About a meter away from the fight, a swirl of darkness appeared. Another hooded figure imerged from the darkness and was, surprisingly, clapping.

"Nice work Zexy!" he cheered sarcastically. "You're getting rather slack!"

"You should know that I don't fight - I scheme!" The other figure explained, still trying to catch his breath.

The figure that just appeared looked towards the girl. "Oooh! So who are YOU?" He asked curiously. He then turned to the other hooded figure. "Nice choice of nobody mate!"

"Now who are you calling a Nobody!?" She asked outraged.

"Oh man," the hooded figure said shaking his head. "I guess Zexy here didn't tell you-"

"Hey!!!" The first hooded figure yelled. "I WAS fighting her!"

The other hooded figure took off his hood. He looked old but certainly didn't act like it. He had his hair tied up in a long ponytail that was black with platinum streaks through it that kind of reminded her of a skunk. He had a scar on his left cheek and wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"The name's Xigbar - The Freeshooter," he said, greeting her friendly. "And your name is?"

She looked blank - she couldn't remember her own name! She pondered for a little while trying to remember. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything before she started wandering through the mysterious town.

The other figure, still with his hood on, solved this for her. "Erika...Right?" He asked. "The Nobody of Erika."

She was getting frustrated now. "I'm no Nobody!!" She yelled.

"You have no heart...You lost it," Xigbar told her. "That's why you're here."

"Plus I can sense it," the other hooded figure continued.

_"I lost my heart!?!"_ She thought to herself. _"But how?"_

"I better take you under the naming process - if you wanna join the Organization, You're definately strong enough." Xigbar chuckled while the other hooded figure glared at him from behind his hood.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"You get a room, free accommodation, you can get trained, hang out with mainly guys-"

"Oh I'm in!" She demanded, interrupting Xigbar.

"Great!" Xigbar smiled. "Now I'll just give you a name, number and-"

"Hey! I should do that!" The other guy hissed. "I found her!"

"Okay...You can name me..."She told him, "but under one condition..."

"What?" He asked, folding his arms while Xigbar moaned in the downpour.

"Tell me your name," she asked.

"I don't take orders from you!" He smugly said.

"Fine! Xigbar can do that then!" She threatened.

"Yus!" Xigbar said with his fist in the air. "I'll get all the credit that way!"

"...Fine," the other guy sighed. He didn't want Xigbar to get the credit.

He took off his hood. He looked young, probably a few years older than herself. He had dark blue hair with a long fringe that covered his right eye. He had bright blue eyes.

"I'm Zexion - The Cloaked Schemer," he said introducing himself. "So can I name you now?"

Her eyes were wide but she nodded in agreement. Xigbar moaned about Zexion naming her instead of him.

Zexion cast magic and white letters appeared in front of her, revealing her true name and the letter 'x' to the side. The letters scrambled up and spelt a completely different name.

"Okay so you're gonna be known as Kerxia," he declared.

Kerxia looked at Zexion absent minded. "So what now?" She asked.

"Oh! I'll be your mentor!" Xigbar said ecstatically, jumping up and down.

Zexion elbowed him in the gut. "Stuff you Xigbar! I'M her mentor!"

Xigbar held his stomach and leaned over. "Fine I give up!" He groaned. "You can...But why did you elbow me so hard?" Zexion just smirked and folded his arms.

Kerxia looked at Zexion. "Soooo..." She asked.

Zexion gasped. "Oh! I should show you around the castle..."

"Great job Zexion!" Xigbar cheered sarcastically. "You figured out what to do first!"

"Oh shut up Xigbar!" Zexion hissed. "You do your job and I'll do mine!"

Xigbar sighed. "Fine, fine!...Bye Kerxia! You be a good girl now."

"Xigbar! Act your age and be more mature!" Zexion told him.

"You too," Xigbar said, being smug. "You're too mature for someone so young!"

With that, Xigbar disappeared but gave Kerxia a little wink.

"Now I'm freaked!" Kerxia said sarcastically.

"Mind him," Zexion told Kerxia. "He's really immature for his age." Kerxia just smiled and nodded.

"Now to show you around," he said. "Just take my hand." Zexion held out his hand. Kerxia hesitated.

"Uh..." She flinched, pulling her hand back.

"It's okay," Zexion said with a smile. "You're part of the Organization now."

Kerxia nodded and took his hand.


End file.
